Buzzcut Season
by Astro.PNG
Summary: Buzzcut Season is a series of melodramatic one-shots, each typically dealing with one character and a struggle they need to overcome. (Based on the 03 series 2-3 years later with my own personal headcanons sprinkled in) (RATED T FOR ANGST AND TRIGGERS)
1. Astro

For the longest time, he couldn't get into the right headspace.

He tried swaying his head side-to-side as he tapped rhythmically on the side of the bathtub.

Ironically, the rhythmic tapping was probably the most structured thing in his life at the moment.

The pattern it made, first the pinky finger, then the ring finger, to then finally the middle and index finger at the same time.

And he repeated this, over and over with more head sways and a slight hum.

He stopped to look up at the ceiling before submerging deeper into the bathtub water.

He still couldn't get into the right headspace, but at this point, he could care less.

If only the water was much higher, but if it rose anymore, the whole bathroom would flood and it would be one of those comedic "old cartoons" all over again.

Not that such a thing has _actually_ happened before, but no one like Astro would want to play a game of chance.

Still not in the right headspace, but he did manage to pull himself up again from being in the water for so long.

He felt disgusting, not only because he's been in the same bathroom for probably an hour and by now probably isn't swimming in anything clean, but over the fact that even amidst the shambles of his life he still couldn't find the silver lining.

He thought by now his stone cold attitude he had developed over time would kick in and he'd just lay back as everything went to shit without a care in the world. But now, if anything, he felt so much.

He felt upset, but also angry, but also confused- it was a lot to take in, he admits, but even so… how could he not pull himself together?

He had yet to know, and by now the thought of moping around half-naked in the bathtub to avoid the problems within was starting to become a bore.

He got up and left moments later after draining the water out and drying himself off, heading out of the bathroom and to his room.


	2. Reno

Nine o' clock.

He sat at his computer desk as he input paper after paper into the Ministry's computer system.

"Veinticuatro, agrega tres por ciento. Hmmm ..." _[24, add 3%. Hmmm...]_

"Veinticuatro punto setenta y dos." He looked back up at the computer screen. _[24.72]_

"Pero espera, eso no tiene ningún senti-" _[But wait, that doesn't make any sen-]_

Suddenly, he heard a knock at the door.

"Ummm…" He slowly got up.

"Uh, yes." He opened the door.

"Hello, Reno." A man smiled at him.

"Oh, Professor!" Reno nervously greeted.

"Yes yes, I've come over to talk to you, uh, may I come in?"

"Yeah yeah, come in." Reno moved out of the way.

"So, I heard today's your last day before surgery."

"Yeah, I'm going in on Friday. I've already asked for my days off, and they've been approved."

The professor sighed, "I never really understand what it is with you kids and this whole 'gender' thing, but if it somehow makes you feel better, it probably shouldn't be my place to speak, I assume."

Reno sighed back, "Professor… It's fine. Just… It's not a big deal!"

"I never said it was, I just personally find it a bit… strange, however, it is your choice, not mine."

"Mmmhmmm." He nodded.

"Are you… bringing anyone with you, or are you going alone?"

"Oh, I-I uh… I don't know yet."

"You should take someone with you, in case something goes wrong, like maybe Astro."

Reno's eyes suddenly widened. "Uh… haha, yeah… M-maybe I'll bring him."

"Well if that's the case you better act now before any of his other friends book him for the weekend."

Reno chuckled, "I should probably get a move on then, hmm?"

"Ah yes, I'll leave you to it then. I'll be back later to hear what he says." The Professor left the lab.

Reno sighed, he couldn't figure out what exactly he would say to Astro when he called.

He knew Astro would be accepting, so that aspect was covered, but he still couldn't fathom to think of perhaps how such news would change the friendship they both spent years working on.

Without hesitation, he picked up the phone and dialed for Astro.

" _Hey, Reno! What's up?"_

"Hey. Ummmm… I-I uh… was wondering, uhhhh… on Friday, I-I'm uh, going in for surgery."

" _Oh, really? Something happen?"_

"Nonono, hmmm… well… No. Nothing's happened."

" _Oh. Is it ummm, something serious?"_

Reno bit his lip as he looked down, "Hmmmmm, kinda."

" _Well I'd be happy to come with you if you'd like, I'm available this whole weekend."_

"Yeah yeah, the professor told me when he came not too long ago."

" _Oh, the Professor was there? If he comes back, tell him I said hi!"_

Reno chuckled, "Will do, buddy."

" _Yeah, don't worry about it Reno, you'll go in and hopefully it'll go smoothly and you'll have a speedy recovery."_

"Thanks… it… it means a lot coming from you."

" _It's no problem, really! Do you know what you're going in for?"_

Reno froze.

"Umm… ye-yeah… of course! Of course Of course Of course!"

" _Well that's good, you want me to meet you there or meet you at the Ministry?"_

"Either or is fine."

" _Alright, I'll see you then, right?"_

"Yeah, just uh… can you promise me something?"

" _Uh… okay…?"_

"When this is all said and done… please still know I'm Reno."


	3. Zoran

She looked out her window with a dreamy smile and half-open eyes.

What was her name? _Britney? Becky? Baylee?_ She couldn't remember, but she also didn't care.

She had dark skin with her brown hair in a ponytail, wearing a florally patterned romper as she skipped across the sidewalk.

Zoran couldn't get over her.

If only she had the guts to go outside and talk to her, she would, but for now, she stayed confined to her room where she gazed at her beautiful aesthetic from afar.

It's a struggle when you like someone of the same gender, especially girls. Most times none of them take you seriously and just assume you're being nice when really you're trying to flirt- a difficulty that most sapphics can agree is quite the problem.

But maybe Zoran was lucky! Maybe this… _Brianna?_ Would understand on the first try and perhaps want to hang out with her.

It'd be nothing major, really, just a simple game of cards or a walk in the park or a little shopping endeavor, perhaps.

But regardless, she just _couldn't_ get her out of her mind.

She _really_ wished she had the courage to go down and talk to her.

She solemnly pulled away from the window sill, opting to sit on her bed and stare at the ceiling.

It wasn't long before she felt tears pooling in her eyes.

Why was she crying?

There wasn't any reason to, she knew the circumstances, she knew the struggle.

She turned over to her side and brought her knees up to her chest.

 _Why was she crying?_

After finally accepting her long-lost fate, she got up from her bed and left the room.


End file.
